Albus Potter y el ladrón de fantasmas
by Ai Adler
Summary: Porque todos sabemos que tiene que haber más de 11 escuelas de magia en todo el mundo. Esta es la historia de los niños de la generación de Albus Potter, de todos los continentes, mientras descubren qué significa ser mago.


**INTRODUCCIÓN**

¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic! Llevo mucho tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, y después de mucho considerarlo, por fin he decidido que voy a escribirla. Siempre me ha llamado la atención que J.K. Rowling diga que solo hay 11 escuelas de magia en todo el universo de Harry Potter. A ver, entiendo que a lo mejor las guerras mundiales o las cazas de brujas puedan haber diezmado la población… pero tanto como para hacer que solo existan 11 colegios capaces de albergar a todos los niños magos del mundo sin problema alguno me parece exagerado. Así que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en qué lugares tendría más sentido que hubiese otras escuelas, y sintiéndome cada vez más emocionada ante la idea: las diferencias culturales, las distintas criaturas mágicas dependiendo del folklore de cada país, cómo su pasado histórico puede afectar a los magos… y surgió esta historia.

Mi propósito es escribir una saga de libros siguiendo los años escolares de niños alrededor del mundo de la generación de Albus Potter, viviendo sus propias aventuras, y llegando a conocerse los unos a los otros. Las historias de los personajes se irán entrelazando las unas con las otras según avancen los años, desvelando misterios que no quedaron muy claros en los libros de Rowling; en especial, ¿cuál es el origen de la magia?

Soy muy detallista y me gustaría que me informaseis si algo no encaja o no corresponde a la cultura del país. Toda la información está sacada de los libros de Harry Potter y Pottermore. Se incluirán detalles de la saga "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", como las criaturas y los obscurus. Se ignorará por completo y H.P. y el Legado Maldito. A parte de no haber sido escrito por J.K. Rowling… es bastante desastre comparado con la saga original. Daba la sensación de que estaba leyendo el guion de "Regreso al futuro", y no de una obra de Harry Potter. Los giratiempos fueron requisados después del Prisionero de Azkabán y dudo mucho que vuelvan a aparecer en esta historia.

A medida que avance la historia aparecerán criaturas o mitos propios de cada país. Si conocéis alguno que os gustaría que apareciera, dejad un comentario o enviadme un mensaje con la información.

LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA ORIGINAL APARECERÁN ESPORÁDICAMENTE. No esperéis ver mucho a Harry, Ron o Hermione por aquí. Son esenciales para la historia y aparecerán de vez en cuando, pero me siento más cómoda utilizando mis propios personajes (excepto Albus y los demás chicos conocidos de su generación). Aunque nunca podré deshacerme de cierto guardabosques de Hogwarts…

Aún no he decidido todos los nombres para las distintas escuelas de magia, excepto las ya conocidas. Estos serán los países (o zonas) que aparecerán en la historia:

Reino Unido (Hogwarts)

Estados Unidos (Ilvermorny)

Japón (Mahoutokoro)

Brasil (Castelobruxo)

Francia (Beauxbatons)

Uganda (Uagadou)

Noruega (Durmstrang)

Rusia (Koldovstoretz)

China

Perú

España

Italia

Grecia

Croacia

India

Indonesia

Samoa

Australia

Madagascar

Sudáfrica

Kenia

Marruecos

Egipto

Turquía

Israel

Jamaica

Irán

Cada capítulo se contará desde la perspectiva de un personaje, que será el que nos guíe por su colegio, igual que Harry en los libros. Por ahora, tengo planeadas siete novelas, en las que podremos ver como los personajes crecen y exploran su mundo, tanto el mágico como el muggle. Lo que me recuerda, los alumnos de Ilvermorny serán los únicos que utilicen la palabra "nomaj" para referirse a ellos. Es muy difícil no equivocarse cambiando de país todo el rato, y se podría decir que el colonialismo inglés hizo que esa palabra se extendiese por casi todo el mundo. Según Pottermore, Mahoutokoro en Japón estuvo en contacto con unos alumnos de Hogwarts quienes enseñaron a los alumnos a jugar al Quidditch, por lo que podemos suponer que también les hablaron de los muggles, y la palabra se extendió por Asia. Tener una palabra diferente en cada país sería muy lioso para mí y para vosotros.

Y por último: ¿en qué casa pensáis que cayó Albus Potter? En los libros no aprendemos mucho sobre él, además de su nombre (y vaya gusto tiene Harry para poner nombres…). Mucha gente dice que tenía miedo de caer en Slytherin porque él sabía que realmente pertenecía en esa casa, pero a mí no me queda muy claro. Harry también tenía miedo de caer en Slytherin al principio. ¿Qué pensáis? A mí me parece que tendría más sentido que estuviese en Gryffindor… pero podéis darme vuestra opinión en los comentarios. :)

No creo que pueda subir nuevos capítulos cada poco tiempo, porque, aunque la historia ya está planeada, escribir un capítulo y que te guste el resultado puede llevar horas, y yo tengo que estudiar (aunque me vence la pereza… prefiero escribir antes que hacer operaciones matemáticas). Ahora mismo estoy recopilando información de cada país para hacer las tramas y personajes lo mejor posible, y estoy muy ilusionada con toda esta idea. :)

En fin, me he enrollado un poco, solo quería deciros que espero que os guste leer esta historia tanto como a mí escribirla.

¡Besos!

PD: El título es provisional. Seguramente lo cambie cuando suba el primer capítulo.


End file.
